1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun shield for vehicles, more particularly to a sun shield which has a good shielding effect, yet retaining a good visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sun shields for vehicles are comprised of a shielding body which can block the sun's rays and a mounting member adapted to adhere the shielding body to windows. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sun shield (A) is comprised of a nylon net (A1) and mounting strips (B1) adhered to the opposite side edge of the nylon net (A1). The mounting strips (B1) are made of a plastic cling material and secured to the nylon net (A1) by means of adhesive material or a hot pressing method. The mounting strips (B1) adhere to a glass window of the vehicle by static.
In order to obtain a better shielding effect, the size of the openings in the nylon net is preferably small. However, if the openings of the nylon net are too small, the visibility through the nylon net will be adversely affected. Therefore, there is a need for a sun shield which can provide both a good shielding effect and visibility.